wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Living Spirit: Misfortune Insect
]] is a SIGNI class associated with blue and black SIGNI. It was first released in WXD-11 Black Need. Misfortune Insect SIGNI not only include insects, but arachnids as well. Gameplay Black Misfortune Insect SIGNI are associated with . They take advantage of the Charm mechanic to place charms under the opponent's SIGNI, using the Charms both to gain advantage and debilitate opponent SIGNI. Blue Misfortune Insect SIGNI are associated with , primarily Allos Piruluk. These SIGNI reward the player for discarding them from the hand, often by entering the field after being discarded to conserve card advantage and defend against enemy attacks (if discarded during the opponent's attack phase). List of Misfortune Insect SIGNI Blue Level 1 *§Child Ant§, Phantom Insect *§Kameari§, Phantom Insect *§Shiomaneki§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *§Yago§, Phantom Insect *§Shouryou§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) Level 2 *§Biwakomu§, Phantom Insect *§Ibarakan§, Phantom Insect *§Kurumaba§, Phantom Insect *Morpho Butterfly, Phantom Insect ( limited) *§Shirae§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *§Umihota§, Phantom Insect *§Work Ant§, Phantom Insect *§Yunohana§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) Level 3 *§Sakurae§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *§Soldier Ant§, Phantom Insect *§Takaashi§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *§Tonosama§, Phantom Insect *§Water Strider§, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *§Yakouchi§, Phantom Insect Level 4 *§Anomaris§, Great Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *Funashimu, Great Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *§Otagame§, Great Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *§Queen Ant§, Phantom Insect *§Snowsec§, Great Phantom Insect ( limited) *§Yashiganira§, Great Phantom Insect (Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Child Ant, Phantom Insect *Hanamakiri, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *Himeaten, Phantom Insect *Karehachou, Phantom Insect *Mitsubachi, Phantom Insect *Monshiro, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Mosquito, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Shouryou, Phantom Insect *Tsukutsuku, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Yago, Phantom Insect Level 2 *Akatonbo, Phantom Insect *Ashinaga, Phantom Insect *Bokumakiri, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *Haiten, Phantom Insect *Heike, Phantom Insect *Kurumaba, Phantom Insect *Madarazou, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Minmin, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Monchou, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Work Ant, Phantom Insect Level 3 *Aphud, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *Ginyanma, Phantom Insect *Jigabachi, Phantom Insect *Karemakiri, Phantom Insect (Life Burst) *Kiaha, Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Kiiroten, Phantom Insect *Kogane, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Kumaze, Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Oniyanma, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Oomurasaki, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Scarab, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Soldier Ant, Phantom Insect *Stick Insect, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Tamamushi, Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Tarantula, Phantom Insect *Tonosama, Phantom Insect Level 4 *Enmakurogi, Great Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Herakabuto, Great Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Kuroha, Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Nanahoshi, Great Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) *Nokokuwa, Phantom Insect *Oomakiri, Phantom Insect ( limited) *Queen Ant, Phantom Insect *Vespa, Great Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) Level 5 *Yorozuhatahime, Special Great Phantom Insect ( limited, Life Burst) List of Misfortune Insect Resona Black Level 2 *Ougusoku, Black Phantom Insect (HS) ( limited, Double-faced Resona) *Yasudesu, Black Phantom Insect ( limited) Level 3 *Kumamusu, Black Phantom Insect ( limited) *Sasoris, Black Phantom Insect ( limited) Level 4 *Arachne Pider, Black Phantom Insect ( limited) *Mukadesu, Black Phantom Insect ( limited) *Ougusoku, Black Phantom Insect (FA) ( limited, Double-faced Resona) Level 5 *Ambri Paigi, Black Phantom Insect ( limited) Support Category:Living Spirit: Misfortune Insect